Seireitei
by notamarshmallowanymore
Summary: i think this is better than my other two stories MoJo with mentions of other bohos AU
1. Introduction

Seireitei

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Maureen Johnson. Maureen grew up wanting for nothing as she had been born to the king and queen of a prosperous land called Seireitei. The king and queen hired six people to help them maintain their palace. Although the princess felt close to all of these people, she knew that she needed companionship. No, more than that, she needed a friend. The closest thing she had to a friend in the palace was her tutor, a man by the name of Thomas Collins, who preferred to be called by only his surname. However the princess did not consider him a proper friend, as he always seemed to talk above her, although he was never condescending towards her. Her parents noticed the princess's moody attitude one day, so they called her into the throne room.

"What is wrong darling?" The queen asks the young princess.

"Mommy, I need some female friends" Maureen whines, putting on a pout that she has perfected in front of her mirror.

The king and queen take one look at that adorable bottom lip sticking out and those sad puppy dog eyes that their daughter was giving them and they find that they cannot say no to this face.

"Okay sweetie" The king says, "We'll get you some female companionship."

The princess is exuberant and starts to jump up and down while running to kiss each of her parents on the cheek.

"Yay! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" The princess exclaims.


	2. The Search for a Friend

Chapter 1-The search for a friend

The king and queen venture out into the lands surrounding Seireitei, as they know that their daughter would not like one of her own subjects to be her friend, to the neighboring land of Karakura. They decide to go to the capital city of the kingdom of Karakura. When they are in Karakura City, they see a young girl with ringlet curls and mocha colored skin. The girl, obviously very poor, plucks an orange from a fruit stand and gives it to a starving little boy. The two royals smile at this and when the shopkeeper finds that the girl has no money, they see a maniacal glint in his eyes, so they decide to step in and save the young girl.

When the royals reveal themselves, all the people in the square kneel with their faces to the ground.

"Stop what are you doing?" The king demands of the shopkeeper.

"If it please your majesty, the girl was trying to steal from my cart" The shopkeeper explains to the livid king.

"She was doing no such thing" The queen exclaims "She was simply trying to feed a poor starving child."

"That may be so…but I demand compensation" The shopkeeper says angrily, momentarily forgetting who it is he is talking to.

The queen decides to forgive his lack of manners and slips her hand into her purse, pulling out a few gold coins, which she throws at the shopkeeper's feet.

While the greedy shopkeeper is busy collecting the coins before anyone else can get to them, the king walks over to the kneeling girl.

He says to the kneeling girl "Stand up."

The girl is afraid of disobeying so she stands, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"What is your name?" The king questions the girl.

The girl hesitantly looks at his smiling face before stammering "Jo-Joanne Jeff-Jefferson, your majesty."


	3. Joanne's New Job

Chapter 2- Joanne's new job

"Well Joanne, how would you like to come stay with us in Seireitei? Our daughter is about your age and she wants some female companionship" The king asks the girl.

-on the way to Seireitei

Joanne is in the royal carriage. The carriage is very elegant, trimmed with red, green, and gold. The seats are also upholstered in bright purple. Joanne is afraid that the dirt on her clothes (if you can call them clothes) will get on the beautiful purple upholstery. Thanks to this fear of hers, she is just crouching in her seat. The queen notices this and tells her to sit down since the upholstery will be vacuumed later. Since Joanne is still afraid of what will happen to her if she disobeys an order, sits and stares wide eyed at the picturesque scenery as it passes her window. The king clears his throat, getting Joanne to look at him.

"I am afraid I must be honest with you Joanne" the king says by way of an introduction.

"Yes your majesty?" Joanne questions frowning.

"Please stop calling me that Joanne" the king requests.

"As you wish" Joanne acquiesces.

"Anyway, we decided to bring you out of Karakura City to be our daughter's friend…however we see that you are a very fit young girl…so we wonder if you would act as her bodyguard as well?" the king asks.

The mocha girl just stares dumbly at the king before finding her voice again "There is nothing I can do to repay this kindness that you have done me by taking me out of that hellhole. However I suppose I could be the princess's bodyguard." Joanne replies

"But you must not let Maureen know that you are her bodyguard" the queen cautions her.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that" Joanne says.


	4. Meeting the Princess

Chapter 3-Meeting the Princess and Palace Life

The ride back to the king and queen's palace was uneventful. As soon as they got back to the palace, Joanne was stunned by the opulence and grandeur of the place. The king leads her up to the princess's room asking her to wait outside for a minute.

Meanwhile, the princess who is excited about meeting her new friend is sitting at her vanity, fluffing her hair, and putting make up on her pale skin.

"Honey," the king says "I have a surprise for you."

"Can I see it Daddy?" Maureen says, not getting up from her seat, thinking that her father has gotten her a new dress.

"Well" the king says ushering Joanne into the room "You have to turn around to see it."

Joanne's eyes were glued to the floor. And although she had tried to clean up a little on her way to the palace, there was nothing she could do about her clothes. She was still dressed in a threadbare tunic and gray leggings.

"Who is this Daddy?" Maureen asked

"Tell her your name" The king whispered in the girl's ear.

"Jo-Joanne Jeff-Jefferson your highness, your new friend" the girl stated.

"Well…I shall leave you two to get to know each other" The king said and walked out of his daughter's room.

The princess grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled her over to the bed. Joanne followed willingly loving the feel of the warm, pale, white hand in her own.

"Tell me a secret" The princess commanded

Joanne just stared at their joined hands, and then looked back up at the princess. "I don't have any secrets." She lied, averting her eyes.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I told you one first?" the princess inquires.

Joanne meekly nods her head.

Maureen smiled and said "You are my first real friend."

Joanne looks up at the princess, shocked. Then she bows her head opening her mouth to tell Maureen her deepest, darkest secret. "I'm in love." She whispers.

"With who?" Maureen growls, angry that someone else could have captured this beautiful girl's heart.

"It is no one, Lady Maureen" It was this small statement that made Maureen fall for the girl completely. No one except her parents had ever used her first name. The way this girl said her name made it sound so special.

"Surely he is someone." Maureen had to restrain herself from sounding venomous as she said this. Joanne shook her head.

"My lady, it is not a he I love." Joanne was shy in admitting this, but saw no harm just so long as she didn't reveal the name. Maureen felt her heart sing.

"It is a she, then?" Maureen scooted even closer to Joanne. The mocha girl blushed, nodding.

"Y-yes, Lady Maureen. I love a she." Joanne bowed her head, still embarrassed. Maureen gave a small smile.

"I'll make you forget all about her." Maureen whispered, before leaning in and capturing Joanne in a long kiss. The mocha girl felt so many emotions hit her that it was hard to comprehend. All she could manage to do was push away.

"L-Lady Maureen, why did you do that?" Joanne scrambled off the bed; her whole body alight with tingles.

"I cannot have you loving another. Only I should be good enough to win your affections." Maureen stood up and pulled Joanne to her, needing to have their bodies close. Joanne felt tears prick at her eyes.


	5. Meeting the Servants

Chapter 4-Meeting the Rest of the Servants

After a couple weeks in the palace, with the princess, Joanne met the other servants. The first person she met was Collins, the princess's tutor who gave Maureen a knowing glance as soon as he saw her new "friend." Collins had eyes for the cute little emcee; he was just saving up enough money and trying to build up enough courage to ask her out. As soon as Collins thought about the emcee, she came barreling into the room wearing some sort of Santa outfit. She hugs the princess causing Joanne's eyes to widen.

"Oh chica it's about time you had a friend!" The little woman exclaims.

Joanne readies herself to fight the woman when out of nowhere another female comes up, breathing hard.

"Angel, slow down girl! You know I can't keep up with you in these heels" The unknown female scolds the young emcee.

"Sorry Meems," the emcee says to her "I'm just so happy that the princess has a friend now."

"I understand sweetie, I really do" the woman, Meems says to Angel.

"Oh sorry, we forgot you were here" Angel says to Joanne. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'm Angel."

"I'm Mimi" the unknown female says.

Out of nowhere a male voice says "I'm Roger"

Everyone turns around and lays eyes on the entertainer who has a guitar strapped to his back.

"I'm Mark" another male voice says. They turn around again and see a skinny pale white albino man with a pair of gardening shears in his hands. "I need to tell you something, Princess" he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" Maureen says.

"Um…it is for your ears only my lady" Mark replies.

As soon as they are in a dark alcove, away from prying eyes and ears, Mark tells his princess that he loves her. In response to this statement Maureen goes almost as red as his hair. She's known for a long time that the palace gardener had a crush on her; she even told Joanne that he had a crush on her.


	6. Benny and the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo

Chapter 5-Benny and the kingdom of Hueco Mundo

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Benny the tyrannical dictator of a terrible land called Hueco Mundo has also lusted after the princess. Joanne has a past that not one of her fellow servants knows about yet.

She did indeed come from Karakura City, where she was picked by the king and queen of Seireitei to be the princess's new friend, but she was born in the far off land of Hueco Mundo. Joanne escaped from that land of torture, and made her way to Karakura City, where she lived as a peasant for years before the king and queen saved her.

So when Maureen told her that Mark had said he loved her, Joanne knew this could only be the work of a very powerful psychic, since the kingdom of Seireitei and the kingdom of Hueco Mundo were separated by Karakura City.

She somehow knew that Mark did not like the princess as anything other than a friend. So when Maureen told her what Mark had said in the darkened alcove, Joanne knew something would have to be done against Benny.


	7. Disappearance of the Princess

Chapter 6-The disappearance of the Princess

One night, after the day's activities and accompanying the princess to all her appointments, Joanne and Maureen fell asleep in their separate rooms. Maureen's room had a big four-poster bed with green sheets that matched her eyes. Joanne found that she couldn't get to sleep now that she knew King Coffin III had come back into her life, even though she had a bed just like Maureen's in her room, the only difference being the sheets. Her sheets were purple, not green.

Suddenly she hears a scream coming through the door. She bolts out of bed and all but flies into her secret love's room. There she is greeted by a sight that nearly stops her heart. She sees the princess's empty bed. At first Joanne thinks nothing of it, believing the princess has just gone to the bathroom. She decides to sit on the bed and wait for her to come back to her room, and then Joanne sees a note on the princess's bedside table. She picks up the note and it reads… "Joanne, my love, please do not fear for me. I am safe in the kingdom of Hueco Mundo."

Joanne's hands are shaking so much that she cannot read the note and when she calms down enough to read it as soon as she gets to the part about "Hueco Mundo" she rips the note in half due to her shaking hands.

She quickly runs down the hall to the king and queen's chambers, waking up all the servants as she passes by their rooms. The king and queen have been very generous to their servants, giving them all separate rooms instead of one big room where they can sleep.

"Your Majesties!" Joanne yells frantically as she runs down the hall "Your Majesties!"

When Joanne gets to the royal chambers of the king and queen, Joanne stops to compose herself before entering, or as much as she can anyway.

She pounds frantically on the door and waits impatiently for permission to enter.

"Enter" she hears, after what seems like forever.


	8. Joanne's Rise to Nobility

Chapter 7-Joanne's Rise to Nobility

Joanne slowly entered the sleeping chambers, finding the king and queen sitting up and awaiting an explanation. Under the intense stares of the adults, Joanne's knees buckled. She fell to her knees, bowing her head in shame.

The king and queen watched the girl's actions curiously. The king was disgruntled to see Joanne had dropped to her knees.

"Joanne, dear child, you know I dislike it when you go to your knees. Rise and let me see your face." The king's voice was regal and commanding, even while he was half asleep. Joanne shook her head.

"Y-your Majesties, I have a reason to not face you tonight." Joanne's voice shook with unshed tears.

"Darling, whatever could you mean?" The queen cooed, standing from the bed. She approached Joanne slowly, her thin night gown flowing around her ankles.

Joanne looked up at her queen, fighting back tears. The woman could have been Maureen's twin. Everything about them was the same. It made Joanne's struggle harder.

"Your grace, Maureen has been kidnapped under my watch. I know I was expected to protect her, but I was too late. Please, your highness beat me until I bleed. Punish me for this heinous act. Let me feel the sting of the whip, just for salvation." Joanne begged, avoiding eye contact with the queen, afraid to peer into the emerald eyes.

The queen stumbled back, shocked at what Joanne was telling her. She put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob. The king stood, coming forward.

"Is what you say true?" The king's voice was in a low whisper that made Joanne's blood run cold. She nodded, meekly.

"Yes, your Majesties." Joanne lowered herself even further, letting her chest press against the cold floor.

"Do you know where she was taken?" The king asked, slowly lifting Joanne off the ground. The mocha girl nodded again.

"Hueco Mundo." Joanne muttered, still not making eye contact. The queen let out a muffled scream, burying her head in her husband's shoulder.

The king and queen knew that getting their daughter back was impossible. If she was trapped in Hueco Mundo, there was no chance of escape. She would be enslaved and tortured. Although the heart ache was fresh, the king and queen knew they needed a princess.

"Joanne, we...we are deeply upset that Maureen is gone, but we will not punish you. It isn't your fault." The king held his wife close, while keeping Joanne upright at the same time.

"Your majesties, please..."

"No, Joanne. We need you for other purposes now. With Maureen gone, we require a new princess. And Maureen had such charm with the people; we can't get an entirely new one." The king looked at the girl he was holding up, envisioning her slightly differently.

"Surely you aren't implying that..."

"Let me finish, sweetheart. The best possible way to keep her public image is to...well, keep her. And I think with a bit of makeup and a wig, you could be a big help." The king gave a warm smile, hiding his true heartbreak at the loss of his pride and joy.

"You...you want to disguise me? As your daughter?" Joanne felt awful and guilty. The queen looked at her husband, shocked.

"Dear, have you already lost hope in her returning? Our daughter is smart enough to get out of there." The queen cried, pulling slightly away from him. The king sighed.

"What hope is there?" The king growled, turning to his wife. The queen sniffled, nodding.

"I know, but...we can't just replace her." The queen whispered, looking to Joanne.

"With some cover up and a wig she'd be perfect, darling." The king touched Joanne's cheek, frowning slightly at the pretty round cheeks that were almost the exact opposite of Maureen's gaunt, chiseled cheeks.

"From afar, maybe." The queen looked into Joanne's eyes, sighing. Joanne felt her heart shatter as she looked into the bright green eyes that were exactly the same as Maureen's.

"What do say, Joanne? Will you be our new princess?" The king looked hopefully at the young girl. Joanne racked her brain for any logical way out of the situation.

"Sire, I am nothing like the princess. Even if I looked like her, surely the servants and palace staff would notice that the princess sounded and acted different." Joanne spewed this all out very quickly, still fighting back tears.

"No one knows her habits and oddities quite like you, Joanne. And we can simply say your voice has matured." The king reasoned, taking away any possible excuse she had for not posing as Maureen.

"I...I'd be honored, your highness." Joanne bowed deeply, getting the king to sigh.

"You are not to bow to us, Joanne. And you are to refer to us as Mom and Dad or something of that sort." The king instructed, lifting Joanne from her bow. The mocha girl nodded.

"Y-yes, daddy." Joanne went to leave the room, but the king caught her arm.

"Sweetheart, no one can know about this. So, we must get you ready for tomorrow morning. I'll summon Angel and she can fix your skin and hair. Then we shall get you a proper dress." The king whispered, sitting Joanne down on the bed. The peasant girl nodded.

"Of course."

An hour later, Joanne stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She felt her heart shatter with every second. Joanne was disgusted with the fact she had agreed to this.

Joanne no longer looked like a pretty African-American girl. Her dark skin had been covered up by pale cover up, blush and her long sleeved ankle grazing dress. Her tight ringlets were concealed by a long, dark brown wig with curls just like Maureen's.

The king walked up behind the new princess, smiling. He placed the finishing touch on the young girl.

"Perfect." He whispered, placing the princess' tiara on Joanne's head.


	9. The Escape, the Cat, and the False Princ

Chapter 8-The Escape, the Cat, and the False Princess (Maureen's point of view)

I hung limply by my wrists, the metal chains bolted to the wall keeping me a good foot off the ground. King Coffin III had hung me here to prevent me from escaping. So far, it was working.

I miss my mom and dad. I desperately hope they'll come and save me. I hate being away from them. And I hate the way I'm being treated here. It's like they have no idea who I am.

More than anything though, I miss my Joanne. Well, not _my_ Joanne. Not yet at least. I know she'd hold me tight and tell me everything was going to be okay. But I don't see that happening anytime soon.

I hear footsteps that signal my guard is coming back. She's a very pretty redhead named April. Not that her beauty could ever compare to my Joanne's.

"Your highness" April murmurs, bowing. She insists she call me that and bow. Even though she knows that she could be executed for it, she still sees me as a royal.

"April" I acknowledge, my voice not strong enough to say much more than that.

"I have a plan princess" she whispers, starting to spoon a bit of broth into my mouth. I swallow, only gagging a little bit.

"What kind of plan" I rasp, hoping it was about how I could get out of this hellhole. She gives me a small smile, which is a rare thing in Hueco Mundo.

"It could help you escape." She whispered. "But I must warn you, it could backfire." April gave me another spoonful of broth which I happily slurped down. I was barely fed here, so by no means was I willing to pass up food.

"Tell me" I whispered, watching as she peered around the room, as though afraid of being overheard. She sighed, looking at me.

"Everyone is asleep, so I see no harm in telling you" April said while taking a seat on the ground in front of me.

I watched as she pulled an old book from her cloak. She placed it on the ground and opened it to a bookmarked page

"I have been trained in the art of sorcery your highness. And I believe I may be able to turn you into an animal small enough that you could slip through the defenses around Hueco Mundo and get back home to your palace." April looked up at me with wide eyes. I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"You want to _what_?" I whisper back, incredulously.

"I can help you learn how to transform into an animal at will. If I could get you to turn into say…a bird, you could slip from your chains and fly away to your kingdom. But I must warn you your majesty, turning back into a human will be dangerous, as the king has many spies." She thinks for a second and says in an apologetic tone "Some of his spies may even be in your own palace" She adds warningly.

After thinking all that she has said over, I ask in a worried voice "But what happens if I can't change back?"

"Then you will be stuck as an animal" She says apologetically, while twirling a strand of her fiery hair

I thought about all the things that would change if I were stuck as an animal. The only thing that mattered well to me anyway was how Joanne would react. She wouldn't know it was me, but there was always the chance that she'd take me in. That was the only question, I guess. Would she nurture me and give me food and shelter and basically treat me like a pet, or would she abandon me and leave me for dead?

Joanne was caring and kind. I'm sure she'd nurture me and love me as an animal. And I could nuzzle into her breasts and lick her face. Our relationship would probably blossom if I were an animal. But we could never kiss or become intimate with each other. I would never be able to say "I love you". She might even take another as her lover. If she took another as her lover it would break my heart, but I decided to risk it just to get out of this hellhole.

"I'll take the risk, April. I need to get back." I resolve myself just to get out of this place of torment.

"Very well, then princess. We shall get started immediately." April says.

After nights of practicing and trying, finally I felt myself changing. I was becoming something else.

I felt fur sprouting from my body, which was shrinking. I felt two things pop out of my head on either side and I also felt something growing from my rear. I watched as my hands changed into paws which slipped from the chains that kept me captive. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact when my body hit the cold stone floor of the dungeon, but to my surprise it never came.

Instead, I sort of twisted in the air, which caused me to land on my feet for the first time in weeks

April exclaims "Oh your highness I am so proud of you!" She says and stoops down to pet me. "Now go your highness and Godspeed." She puts me on the window of my cell which allows me to feel fresh air.

I run on four paws for what seems like miles and miles. Eventually, I stop to rest by a little fountain. I greedily lap up the water. After I had lapped up my fill, I curiously gaze at the image of a little black cat in the fountain. Its tail was flicking happily. I tried to say the name of my beloved Joanne, but all that came out was a happy meow.

I'd always liked black cats. They were so cuddly and funny. I thought it was weird that they represented bad luck.

I hopped off the edge of the fountain, needing to continue my journey to the palace. I needed to get to Joanne, needed to see her with my own eyes.

I ran for a while longer until I finally got to the palace.

"Well would ya look at that! A stray that thinks it belongs in the palace!" One of the guards gave me a good kick. I yelped, flying backwards, and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Well, what should we do with it?" The other guard picks me up by the scruff of the neck.

"You can put it down, that's what you can do with it" An unmistakable honey-like voice says authoritatively. I looked up to see not my Joanne but me!

A fair skinned, dark haired woman stood before me, looking almost exactly like I had. Her cheeks were rounder than mine, her lips not as full, and her eyes. Oh her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown. I gave a little purr.


	10. Honeybear

Chapter 9-HoneyBear

"Your majesty" One of the guards yells, falling into a bow. The other does the same.

My pink, little nose twitched. How come these guards were bowing to her and not to me! I mean, I'm the real princess. Not this poser who dares to speak with my beloved's voice.

"She is to stay with me" The "me" that is not me says to the petrified guards "And if I ever see either of you treating an animal cruelly again, I shall have you executed." She says.

"As you wish, your highness" The two groveling guards stutter with fear evident in their voices.

"And do not bow to me" She says to the two cowering guards.

The woman took me in her arms and swept into the castle and rushed me up to what used to be my room.

My heart ached. My parents had obviously replaced me with this woman. How could they? I'm their daughter!

"Oh god" The woman chokes out causing me to look at her to find that she is crying, her knees pulled up to her chest.

I mew up at her curiously. She sniffles, before sobbing louder. She wipes tears from her face, revealing that her entire face is smooth and mocha colored. I suddenly realize who my savior is.

"I'm so sorry kitty. It's just Lady Maureen used to love black cats. And seeing you on this day has been really hard for me. It's been one month and two weeks since she was taken from me. Well, all of us" My beloved Joanne sighed, burying her face in my fur. I purr at her, nuzzling her smooth mocha cheek.

I watch as my Joanne wipes her face some more. She gives me a kiss on the nose before sighing.

"I want her back kitty. I want my Maureen back" Joanne sobs.

I liked how she said "My Maureen" She wants me back! My heart soars as she says this.

But she continues "And I know it's selfish, but I want to have her back as mine and only mine, exclusively. If it were up to me, she would never speak to another human being again. And we would spend our time kissing and making sweet love to each other. That is, if she returned my feelings."

What she said causes my heart to take wing. I know I should turn back into a human…but I wasn't sure if I could…and besides Joanne's touch was comforting and nice. I thought about staying like this for all time and just let her cuddle me.

"I feel awful for taking her place, but I didn't have a choice. I hate the fact that I lost her. I never even got to say "I love you". I think that's what I regret the most-not letting her know that I love her" Joanne sobbed into my fur.

"I want to rescue her, but I am needed here to pose as the princess. The chances of getting her back from Hueco Mundo are slim to none. However I still wish I could swoop in and rescue her. I dream that I'd save her on a white horse and sweep her off her feet. She'd give me a small kiss as a reward for saving her, but during the kiss, she'd realize she felt the same way about me. Then she'd ravish me and cover me with kisses." At the end of her little fantasy, Joanne gave a small moan.

Oh god that moan made me want her even more.

I licked her cheek, before nuzzling into the mocha face. Joanne giggled, before bringing me close. She tickled behind my ear which pulled a purr from the depths of my throat.

"I even imagined the cutest pet name for her-Honeybear" Joanne says before turning around and reapplying her cover-up.

*2 weeks later*

I have been trying to turn back into a human for 2 weeks now. Still no luck. I am beginning to believe I will be stuck as a cat forever which I don't mind as long as Joanne is taking care of me. Joanne has told me to stay in the room which she took me to after saving me from the guards.

I decide today is the day that I will turn back into a human. So…I softly pad over to the full-length mirror in my room, Joanne refuses to stay in here as it is not her room. Her room is right next door to mine.

Joanne takes me to bed with her every night. Although I am enjoying our time together, I slip out of her arms when she falls asleep and go over to my room. I am most comfortable there.

It is during this time, that I decide, despite the risk it carries, I WILL turn back into a human.

"All it takes is determination" I think to myself.

I look down and to my surprise, I have transformed back into a nude human. Of course, I think to myself, I wore no clothes as a cat.

I turn around when I hear a shocked gasp from behind me. I realize the person who gasped is none other than my beloved, Joanne.


	11. Explanations

Chapter 10-Explanations

"Your highness" my beloved stays on her knees before my nude figure. "I know you were in Hueco Mundo, but what baffles me is how did you escape? I myself came from that despicable land, and I barely escaped that godforsaken land with my life so how did you escape?"

I move forward, grabbing Joanne by the shoulders. "Joanne, you know I don't like it when you kneel to me. Please rise and allow me to gaze upon your body and face."

I realize she is out of her disguise. Her ringlet curls fall freely around her face, creating a barrier between us. Her skin is no longer concealed by makeup. Joanne stands but keeps her head bowed, I guess, in order to preserve my modesty. I shudder to think that she might be disgusted with me.

"My dearest Joanne, I escaped using the power of transformation. I turned myself into a cat and managed to slip away. I needed to come back to you. To make sure you were safe." I touched her silky smooth skin, saddening when she flinched away.

"Y-you were my kitten?" Joanne asked, tentatively. I tilted her chin up, but she avoided looking at me.

"I was. I was able to protect and care for you, even as a kitten." I pulled away from her, allowing her to fall on her knees once more.

"Your grace, I am so sorry. You should not have heard what I said to you. I am sorry. Punish me if you must." Joanne lowered herself to the ground, crying. I knelt next to her, stroking her cheek ever so softly.

"What is it you didn't want me to hear?" I whispered, smiling when she didn't move away from me.

"When I told you I loved you, my lady. It is improper for me to love the princess, or a woman at all. And I was foolish to believe that a woman of your beauty and power could ever even like me as a friend, much less a lover." Joanne sobbed, letting me cup her cheeks with my pale hands.

"Look at me, Joanne." I commanded, but didn't get a reaction. "I said look at me." I drop my voice to an imperious whisper. She finally obliged, taking in my nude body.

I took her hands and placed them on my firm breasts. She gave a content sigh, as I let out a small moan at the feeling of her hands.

"What do you feel?" I asked, quietly. Joanne looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Your firm breasts, my lady." Joanne answered logically. I shook my head, sighing.

"No, Joanne. What do you feel inside?"

"Happiness. Love for you. Guilt for loving you. Sadness for knowing I'll never experience this amount of pleasure again. Pure and utter bliss. But mostly love." Joanne admitted, gently squeezing my breasts. I gave a happy smile.

"Do you know what I feel?" I murmured, holding her hands in place. Her face fell.

"Probably disgust." Joanne muttered, a tear rolling down her mocha cheek. I gave a small smile.

"I feel joy and bliss and eternal happiness. I feel my love for you growing" I told her, getting her eyes to widen.

"You what?" Joanne whispered, awestruck. I brought her in for a hug.

"The whole time I was trapped in Hueco Mundo, all I could think about was the need to get back to you so I could tell you just how much I love you." I shyly told her. She let her mouth hang agape. "DO you truly love me, Joanne?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Maureen. I do truly love you." She bowed her head in shame and pulled her hands from my breasts. I brought her in for a quick kiss.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my dear Joanne. I love you as well." I held her tightly in my arms, not willing to let her go again. I marveled at our bodies so different in colour. Hers dark and mine light. Yet it was perfect harmony.


	12. The Reunion

Chapter 11-The Reunion

Joanne gently pushed me onto my bed, climbing on top of me. She crashed her lips against mine, before tangling her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down to me. The need to have her touching me was too much. I had to touch her skin and make sure we were actually kissing, make sure she was actually here.

I grind my hips into her, marveling at how natural it felt. She allowed a moan to escape her, before beginning to explore my body with her hands.

I allowed a moan of my own to escape. It felt so pure and right to have her kiss me like this.

Finally after many minutes of kissing and touching, she pulled away. Her lips still rested on mine. I pull her back down on top of me but she holds herself over me. I look up at her, confused as to why she has broken our kiss.

"My Lady, what we are doing is not appropriate. What we are doing, although pleasant, is also inappropriate. I should not have kissed you like that" Joanne whispers against my lips, starting to get off the bed. I pull her back down into my arms, holding her close.

"What we are doing is loving each other Joanne. Does it feel right to you?" I ask her.

"Yes it does, my Lady" she admits to me, sniffling, which tells me that she is crying. She continues sniffling, her tears leaving tracks on her skin, which I kiss away, tasting her salty tears.

Although seeing her so torn up inside is rather amusing, I do not want anything to hurt my Pookie.

"I love you! I really honestly love you! But I know I shouldn't! And you shouldn't let me love you! You could be banished for loving a woman and a peasant!" Joanne cries burying herself in my breasts. I rub her back, soothing her.

"Shhh calm down Pookie. It shouldn't matter that you're a woman and a peasant. All that matters to me is what I feel for you." I tell her.

"And what is that my love?" Joanne questions me.

"I feel love for you too Pookie." I tell her.

"Anyway, does it really bother you that much?" I ask her.

"It does your highness" she admits

"Then I shall have my father change the law against same sex relationships. I'm still the princess" I say getting up and walking to my door "I should be able to convince him to do that"

Joanne grabs my arm; I look down at her and see her ogling my naked body which causes me to blush.

"I guess I better put on a garment or something." I mutter.

I quickly throw on an extremely loose and long shirt.

I descend the staircase quickly, stopping at the throne room. I take a moment to compose myself.

"Daddy?" I call, peeking through the doorway. My father looks up, his kind face warping into one of surprise when he sees me.

He's on his feet and all but flying towards me. Running to embrace me in a long hug. Obviously happy that I've come back to him and the kingdom of Seireitei.

"Darling, what's going...?" My mother stopped when she saw me. "Maureen?" She whispered, coming forward. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi mom." I greet, allowing her to pull me into her arms. We have a nice family hug, before I have to explain myself.

I tell them about how April taught me to transform and how I came back to the palace as a cat and stayed with Joanne. Then the harder part came.

"And when I finally turned back into a human this morning, Joanne found me and told me she loved me. And I love her back. I wish to take her as my lover, but I need the ban on same sex relationships removed." I felt tears pricking at my eyes. My father looked at my mother for help. My mommy came forward and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Does she make you happy?" My mother asked, looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded, slowly.

"Happier than I ever could have imagined." I admitted, afraid of what my parents might do. My mom embraced me in a tight hug.

"Then we'll lift the ban."

A few minutes later, I burst through the door of my room. Joanne was sitting on the bed, nervously biting her nails. When she heard me come in, she looked up.

Without giving a proper answer, I jumped on her and smothered her with kisses. We toppled backwards, me landing on top. She squeaked, but didn't question the kiss.

Soon, however, the kiss led to a lot more than just kissing. It didn't take long for me to have her dress hoisted above her head and discarded across the room. Her bloomers and corset soon followed the dress. My articles of clothing were off so fast I didn't realize it until I felt the cool air on my skin.

It was slow at first, seeing as this was new ground for both of us. She was so scared and gentle. But after a while, we picked up the pace. She became confident and powerful. I let her take me places I'd never been before. She pushed me to limits I didn't know existed. I hit a climax so powerful I couldn't control my scream that ripped through the evening air.

Now it was my turn. I had to match the high she'd brought me to. I had to make her crazy with lust and desire. I was teasing at first, just nipping at her, not quite biting into her. Then I sunk my teeth in. She was so willing. So ready for it. I felt her beneath me more clearly than before. I could see her more brightly. Taste her more sweetly. Her loud scream let me know I'd taken her to where she'd taken me.

We collapsed onto the bed, arms and legs entangling as we quickly scrambled to snuggle together. I managed to nuzzle myself into her neck and lace my arms around her thin middle. She stroked my hair lovingly as we laid there entangled in bliss.

Finally, she spoke to me, breaking the seemingly endless silence.

"I love you, Lady Maureen." Joanne murmured, letting her hand wander down my body and to my ass.

"I love you too, Joanne. But do not call me 'Lady Maureen'." I shuddered when she squeezed my plump ass.

"Then what shall I call you?" Joanne whispered, sounding slightly put off by my request.

"You can call me simply, Maureen. Or that sweet little pet name you have for me." I kissed her collarbone, which cause a shiver to pass through her body.

"Honeybear?"

"That's the one." I assured, holding her close. She made a small noise of surprise.

"You actually like that?"

"It's perfect.""


	13. Discovery of the Spy

Chapter 12-Discovery of the Spy

Since the king and queen have raised the ban on same sex relationships, the servants of the royal family of Seireitei have come out. Angel, the Latina emcee has gotten together with Mr. Collins, the royal tutor. But the happiest couple would have to be my Pookie and me. Although we fight sometimes just like any other couple.

But I cannot get April's warning out of my head. Anyone here could be a spy for the evil King Coffin III. I decide to find out who it is and have them banished. I have to find out who the spy is. I have a gut feeling it is Mark, the unassuming gardener.

I tell my theory to Joanne because I am sure that she is not the spy. My Joanne would NEVER betray me, of that I am sure.

"Joanne, do you know the gardener?" I ask offhandedly one day during breakfast.

"I'm familiar with him" she growls, knowing of his affections for me.

"Um…well…you see…" I fumble for words. She smiles, because she knows I have never had trouble expressing myself before. I finally find the words I need. "When I was in Hueco Mundo there was a servant girl there named April and she said that King Coffin III had spies everywhere. Even in this palace." Joanne is displeased by my mention of the ruler of that place of torture.

"He has spies here?"Joanne whispers, her voice shaking with either anger or fear. I am not sure which emotion she is feeling right now. It is probably a combination of both anger and fear.

"That's what the servant girl who used to feed me said, and I'm almost positive it's Mark." I stood up and kissed her temple.

"Then I shall tear his limbs off and beat him with them" Joanne stood up, obviously enraged.

I nearly knock my chair over in order to catch her arm. "I only want you to follow him." I begged, pouting. I know Joanne cannot say "No" to my pout. It has gotten me my way more than once with her. "I have no wish to hurt the innocent, if he _is_ innocent, that is."

"I shall do as you wish your Highness" Joanne replied, bowing from the waist. After giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, she went off to track the gardener.

*One month later*

It's been a month since I sent Joanne out to follow Mark. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. But I know he's the spy, I just know it.

I miss Joanne. She spends all day tracking Mark, so she barely has any time or energy to spend with me. Except at night. After dark, we have all the time in the world.

One afternoon, Joanne runs into my room out of breath. Sweat pouring off her luscious body. She stops to catch her breath and tries to wipe the sweat off with her clothes.

"What has happened, Pookie" I murmur attempting to pull her in for a kiss.

"Maureen," she gasps "Mark has left the palace. I have searched all through the kingdom, but I could not find him." Her words are lost as I think of the only obvious place he would go.

"He went back to Hueco Mundo" I whisper "To see to his real king's duties" I realize.

"Honeybear, are you sure?" Joanne touches my cheek gently with her sweaty hand.

I nod.

"I'm almost positive it's where he went" I state with certainty. "However…" I trail off, not wanting to make her follow the treacherous gardener but knowing that to confirm my worries, she'll have to.

"I shall follow him" Joanne offers, frowning a bit not at all happy about going back to that land of horrors willingly. I pull her in for a tight, warm hug.

"I feel terrible for making you go Pookie" I apologize for what I am forcing her to do. "But I support you one hundred percent; you are a strong, confident, and smart woman." I compliment her, kissing her on the lips, she smiles into our kiss, stroking my messy curls.

*One week later*

The preparations for the journey having been made, Joanne comes to my chambers and asks me for something that she can carry with her when she faces King Coffin III and his spy, Mark.

I take off the heart shaped locket around my neck and place it around hers saying, "Now you know you have my heart please take good care of it."

"I will Honeybear" she says touching the locket. She looks around for something to give me, but I stop her saying "The only thing I need from you is your love."

"And you have it Honeybear." We try not to think that this is the last time we'll see each other.

"Be careful please Pookie" I plead.

"Do not worry so much Honeybear, I will be fine." I begin to kiss her, which quickly turns into a heated make-out session.

Joanne breaks for air saying, "How am I going to go to Hueco Mundo when I can't make my feet move from this spot?"

**A/N: This next part will be in Joanne's point of view**

*On the road to Hueco Mundo*

It has been weeks since the last time I saw my Honeybear. I miss her dearly. Every night I find myself opening the heart-shaped locket that once graced her slender neck. Inside there is a picture of the two of us, happy, and smiling with not a care in the world.

Every single night I find myself whispering her name over and over again in the dark; almost as if whispering her name can bring me back to her or send her here to me.

Suddenly, I am remembering things that I'd rather not remember. Like how I was starved, forced to eat naked like an animal out of bowls on the floor, hands bound behind me. Oh and the thing I hated most of all, servicing King Coffin III and all his guards. Eventually, with the help of another captive, I was able to escape that horrible place.


	14. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 13- The Final Confrontation

Finally after weeks of traveling, I am able to see the mansion where I was kept without food of water for days. My eyes burn with fury at the mere sight of it.

That treacherous gardener, Mark, is guarding the gate. He suddenly looks my way. It's almost as if he can sense me.

I hesitate a split second too long. When I realize he is looking right at me, I quickly dive into the moat.

I know eventually I will have to surface and when I do, I will be gasping for breath too weak to fight.

I stay underwater for as long as I can, but eventually I do come up for air. When I do surface, as I predicted, I am gasping for breath. I quickly look around and realize that the pasty two-faced albino gardener is standing right on the drawbridge.

"Well…well….well what have we here?" he says rhetorically.

I spit some water right in his face.

"Yuck!" He exclaims then pulls me up to his level.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asks.

Now that I don't have any way to pay him back, I remain mute.

"I believe I know what you are doing here" He says evilly.

I gasp and turn my head.

"You were told to follow me, weren't you?" He yells at me.

Since I refuse to answer him verbally…I give him an imperceptible nod.

"Well, I know what'll make you talk." He has a whip attached to his side which he uses to bind my hands behind my back. Then he escorts me to the throne room of the hated King Coffin III.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in." The king smiles and rubs his hands gleefully. He stands and starts towards me.

"Joanne" I hate the way he says my name, I much prefer the name Maureen came up with for me.

"I have missed you, my sweet" He says, kissing me as I gag. King Coffin III knows that I prefer women to men and he always found great amusement in forcing me to kiss and service many men. Especially when that man was him.

"I'm going to have to punish you for escaping from my clutches…or I could just order Mark here to execute you" He snarls.

I'm in shock…because in all those years of torture in this horrible palace, he has always liked to threaten my life, but he has never once threatened to order my execution. But I know I have no choice in what he chooses to do to me. So I just remain mute.

"I know he likes me, so he wouldn't actually have me killed…would he?" I think to myself.

I know that as long as I have Maureen's love, it will act like a shield around me. Nothing will be able to touch me then.

"You can do whatever you wish to me, as long as I have my Maureen's love…" I swallow, bringing her image to my mind. "Nothing can harm me" I cannot hold my silence any longer. I clasp the locket around my neck with my free hand.

Unbeknownst to Joanne, Maureen has been following her. And when Mark grabs her and binds her in his whip. It made her eyes burn with fury. "How dare this lowly gardener, hurt my Pookie in any way!" She thinks in her head, quietly biding her time. As soon as King Coffin III had kissed Joanne she had roared with fury, causing every eye in the place to turn to me.

"Ah!" King Coffin III turns to my beloved with an evil look in his eye. "It seems we have an unexpected guest."

"Jo-Jo-Joanne" My beloved runs to stand by my side. "I can't stand to see you hurt!" She cries into my bleeding shoulder, where King Coffin III has brutally stabbed me.

"Maur-Maur-Maureen" I sputter in shock…but before I can say anything else, she pulls me in for a long and passionate kiss.

I am too shocked to do anything but accept it. When she finally comes up for air, I quickly step back.

Maureen looks hurt, which is more than I can stand…but I have a sinking feeling only one of us will get out of this terrible place alive.

Mark, the treacherous guard/former gardener holds his breath as Maureen comes forward and kisses me. Although he looks disgusted, I can see a look of longing in his eyes. I realize he's not a truly evil person after all. He has just been brainwashed by King Coffin III, who he looks ready to kill.

He silently creeps forward and stabs the King with his sword, at the same time I take another guard's dagger and plunge it through his heart.

Then Mark does something that astonishes both me and my Honeybear. He falls to his knees in front of us and offers us his sword.

He takes a second to clear his head of the brainwashing effects that King Coffin III had placed on him and says "Your highness, I know I have wronged both you and your true love the Lady Joanne" I hold up my hand to stop him. Obediently he stops.

"Mark" I say "I am no lady, just a poor peasant girl who was picked by the King and Queen of my Lady Maureen's kingdom to be her friend."

He shakes his head. "No, my Lady. In all actuality, you are the Queen of Hueco Mundo and I have been sent here by your parents to kill the usurper."

I stand shocked at this announcement. Then he says something that astounds me even further.

"My life is now yours to do with as you wish my Lady." He says "I am completely at your disposal and although I may have done you and your true love many wrongs, I hope you will look kindly on me"

Maureen looks flabbergasted at this statement.


	15. The Happily Ever After

Chapter 14-The Happily Ever After

Once I got over the shock that I was now the queen of Hueco Mundo and the fact that my tormentor was dead, I noticed Mark on his knees before me.

I say to him "Mark, get up and stand before me"

He shakily stands.

I continue "I understand you love my Maureen"

He swallows loudly. "Yes Your Majesty I do love the Lady Maureen, no offense Lady Maureen, but only as a friend." He adds hastily.

"Well if my Honeybear feels that I should execute you…I will not stand in the way of that…so I leave your fate in her hands." I say looking to Maureen.

Maureen says to me "Pookie, I don't think we should execute him…but as he's your subject if you wish to execute him…I won't blame you"

I think to myself "Oy vey…Leave the decision of Mark's fate up to me."

Mark looks at the two of us. He is trembling, awaiting his fate.

I say to him "Mark, Honeybear and I have made a decision we do not wish to execute you, however we do wish that you work for us, not as a gardener, but as the royal moment capturer 

**A/N: A moment capturer is like a medieval photographer.**

Mark looks ecstatic about the idea of being the royal moment capturer. He says to Maureen and myself "Oh thank you your majesties. I will gladly be the royal moment capturer"

Two weeks later

My Honeybear and I are happily back in Seireitei. King Ed and Queen Nancy happily agreed to give me Maureen's hand in marriage. The wedding date is now set and we have decided that we want Mark to capture the moment. The king and queen were skeptical about this decision at first, but after we explained why Mark captured their daughter and then captured me so that he could assassinate King Coffin III, they were okay with the fact that Mark would be the moment capturer.

It is now the day of the Jefferson-Johnson wedding. All the subjects of our two kingdoms have come out to witness the ceremony.

During the ceremony, which is performed by Angel, Maureen suddenly spots a very pretty redhead. She lets out a gasp and a small smile.

As soon as the ceremony is finished, she drags me over to the redhead, who goes down in a very deep bow.

"Pookie" Maureen says to me "allow me to introduce you to April. April was the guard who helped me to escape from Benjamin Coffin III."

"Please April do not bow to us." I say to her kindly. "I can never repay you for teaching my Maureen how to transform…but ask for a reward and it shall be granted."

"Your majesties, I require no reward. I knew that the Lady Maureen was in love with you Queen Joanne."April says standing "I only require the knowledge that you two royals are happily in love as my reward."

"April, you should know that Maureen and I are happily in love then but there must be some way I can repay you...so again I say to you- name something you want as a reward and it shall be granted." I insist firmly.

"Your majesties…if it's not too forward of me…I would like the position of prime minister of Hueco Mundo." She says.

"Granted" I say, causing April to smile widely.

"Thank you your majesty." April says, bowing from the waist.

After meeting April, Maureen and Joanne go up to the biggest room in the castle and kiss passionately which Joanne finally breaks off, needing air saying "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a beautiful princess as my wife." She thinks "I am no one…why would the princess Maureen, the most exquisite creature known to man want me?" Maureen however, who can seemingly read her mocha lover's mind, pulls Joanne in and says "Joanne, you are not no one, you are the Queen of Hueco Mundo according to Mark and a fellow royal. But to me, you will ALWAYS and FOREVER be my sweet Pookie!" That is all I need to hear as I pull her closer to me.


End file.
